Into The Modern World
by DrunkDitz
Summary: Sesshomaru decides to find and fight Inuyasha because he's bored. He catches his scent and watches Inuyasha jump into a well with the weird human female, curious he follows after them . . . SessInu!
1. Chocolate flavored Inuyashas

**Into The Modern World**

**Summary: Sesshomaru decides to find and fight Inuyasha because he's bored. He catches his scent and watches Inuyasha jump into a well with the weird human female, curious he follows after them . . . SessInu!**

**A/N: SessInu! I always wondered what would happen if Sesshomaru went through the well . . . heh, heh, heh I wonder what he would do in a human populated world. My guess is he would go insane, become a mass murderer, or rule the world. You'll have to read and find out Also for all of you who are waiting for Act To Act I hope this is an adequate distraction until I get over my writer's block for that one! Sorry for taking so long! Review my lovelies!**

**Warnings: Peek into Sesshomaru's scary and slightly perverted thoughts, Yaoi, Incest!**

**Disclaimer: If I really did own Inuyasha, the show would be really only be about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha because I love them! Also I obviously don't own Inuyasha because Rin isn't a slightly evil, plotter that tortures Jaken . . . what I think it would be funny! That and Naraku would be dressed in pink and talk all girly cause I find that image amusing. So as you can see I obviously don't own Inuyasha . . . consider yourself lucky. . .**

**Note: Naraku isn't evil, Kagura is Naraku's sister, Kikyo was possessed by another demon-who died-and that's how Inuyasha got bound to the sacred tree, she died during the fight. Oh and _italics _are Inuyasha's thoughts, just so you know.**

**Chapter 1: Chocolate flavored Inuyashas...**

Sesshomaru boredom had reached its peek, watching Rin bury Jaken in flowers-which he appeared to be allergic to, thus making him swell up like a balloon-had lost its appeal hours ago. He contemplated torturing said toad but decided against it because if he should accidently kill said toad Rin would have nothing to torture and would most likely annoy him. He did not find this appealing. There was nothing to do he had killed all the demons that had come close-to make sure none decided that Rin and Jaken looked rather tasty-and all the rest were far, far away because they feared him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, as she magically appeared by his side. Sesshomaru swore that the girl had a demon in her; she was the only one that could approach him without him noticing. Sesshomaru had to make sure not to anger her should she decide to do anything drastic. It scared/amused him that the biggest threat to him was a young human girl.

"Yes Rin." He answered curtly, keeping his tone bland and his face emotionless. This was no challenge to him.

She tilted her head in a way that even Sesshomaru admitted was cute, not that he would voice such thoughts.

"You look bored!" She announced, and once again Sesshomaru was sure that she was actually a demon in disguise, after all how else did she figure out what the great emotionless dog demon was thinking?

He merely lifted an eyebrow. She grinned triumphantly. "Lord Sesshomaru could play with Lord Inuyasha you always look happier after."

A low gurgling sound brought Sesshomaru's attention to a pile of flowers that shook slightly. Jaken must find this as funny as he did, or he could be dying either way. Sesshomaru wrapped his mind around the thought of 'playing' with the irritating half breed. Though he would never say it Inuyasha was the strongest opponent that he knew of, besides that annoying pink fluff named Naraku though he rather not approach that. Naraku got rather touchy-feely with him and because Kagura was his sister he couldn't very well kill the high pitched annoyance. Kagura was his . . . friend and that would defiantly sever their friendship. Sesshomaru found that he liked this idea, even if the half breed would undoubtedly lose; it was funny to watch him fight and yell idiotic things. Yes he would go off and 'play' with the half breed.

He stood up gracefully and started walking toward the forest he turned to look at Rin. "I will be away . . . remove Jaken from the flowers when you grow hungry he will find you food."

Rin grinned and nodded, and the slight movement of the flowers assured Sesshomaru that Jaken had heard as well. Sesshomaru turned back around and headed to the human village where his half breed brother usually kept residence. He was near the idiotically named forest when a scent caught his nose. It was his brother's scent. He followed it, his muscles starting to twitch with excitement, finally! He hand ached to take hold of his sword, the thoughts of the battle to come filled him with adrenaline and he gained speed. He smelled the human that was normally with his half breed brother.

His nose twitched in annoyance, he did not want her to be there. The weird human would only get in the way and Sesshomaru wouldn't kill her because the half breed fancied her and he didn't want to hurt him in that way. As strange as it sounded he never did, humiliate and injure - to rather extreme levels - yes but not harm in that way. That and he had been audience to what happened when his brother was pushed a little too far. He shuddered at the memory, red eyes . . . no he would just have to take care to avoid human wench, it would be a hindrance but it was what had to be done.

His brother's sent was really close now, he leaped onto a tree that was far enough that his brother couldn't smell him-being half demon his brother didn't have as stronger as a nose as he, a full fledge demon did-he quickly spotted Inuyasha and the wench. They were by a well. He lifted his eyebrow curiously as he saw her climb onto in and jumps down. 'Ah so she is suicidal.' His brother followed suit. '...Well this is odd...' Then their sent was gone, it disappeared completely. This made Sesshomaru even more curious. He jumped down and walked over to the well, it was empty. He jumped down easily. He tested the walls of the empty well and the ground. Nothing came loose or showed as if it held a passage way. Where had they gone?

Tensaiga started to pulsate and he raised an eyebrow again as he unsheathed it. It didn't usually act like this without a reason so with out hesitating he swung. The ground bellow him sliced opened and soon he was floating/falling throw a purplish fog type thing. He re-sheathed his sword and allowed himself to be taken to what seemed to be a light in the distance. There was a flash and he ended up in the well again, though this one smelled vastly different. He smelled his half breed brother, the human priestess, and lots of humans. What surprised him even more was the fact that he couldn't smell any demons-besides himself and the half breed-none at all!

He jumped out and came face to face with a small human child holding a chubby yellowish cat. Their eyes opened comically and the boy screamed as the cat was frozen and still looking at him with those huge eyes. It was a rather funny sight to say the least.

^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^ ^O^

Inuyasha was arguing with Kagome when he heard Sota scream, that scream made him notice the scent that he had been to preoccupied to notice before.

_Sesshomaru_

Inuyasha eyes narrowed as he jumped out of Kagome's window cursing, how the hell had Sesshomaru gotten here? Inuyasha ran expecting to find Sota being threatened or worse-though he smelled no blood-what he did find nearly made him trip over his feet in unadulterated shock.

Sota was on the ground-apparently he had fainted-and Sesshomaru was squatted down squeezing the cheeks of the cat and making weird noises that could only be worded as cooing. Yes it was a shock and yes it was hard for Inuyasha to conclude if he should laugh out loud-because it was a rather funny image-run in fear-because this obviously proved that his brother had finally gone insane-or pout-because it made him jealous that Sesshomaru had his hands on the cat and not him where they should have been-Wait WHAT?

_Okay so gonna ignore that thought._

Sesshomaru's head snapped up when a shout filled the air, making both dog demons cringe from the sheer volume of it.

"DEMON, BEGONE WORTHLESS SCUM!" Kagome's grandfather shouted as he slapped one of his useless purification scroll thingies onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru released the cat-who fell over like a statue, still in shock poor thing-and stared blankly at the elderly man.

Inuyasha stared at them feeling amused and horrified, amused because it was a pretty damn funny sight, horrified because Kagome's grandfather was so totally dead. It was one thing to attack Sesshomaru-which would almost certainly get you killed-but for a human to do it-well let's say their wasn't even a chance of survival-unless you were that scary little girl that Sesshomaru always had hanging about him, that little girl who looked at you with a crooked smile and a unholy gleam in her eyes, Inuyasha shudders at the thought of the evil thing.

Inuyasha sighed, why the old man thought that those would work then 1 they hadn't worked on Inuyasha when they had first met and 2, the old man had no power of purification what-so-ever. Their was also the fact that those things would barley hurt him and Sesshomaru was much stronger then he was-as much as it irked him to say it-so they would probably not even sting if they had worked, though Kagome's grandfather didn't know Sesshomaru and thus didn't know how strong he was so Inuyasha didn't count that.

_Why is my life so difficult?_

"Damn it old man get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the squirming old man who was still trying to 'vanquish' Sesshomaru and pounced a safe distance away. Kagome and her mother had come out when Inuyasha-ungracefully-dropped Kagome's grandfather in the door way in front of them. After the old man was safe-or about as safe as anyone could get with Sesshomaru around-Inuyasha stepped forward and unsheathed his eyes focused on Sota who still lay unconscious on the floor.

"Sesshomaru . . ." Inuyasha growled trying to think of a way to get him away from Sota and figured that if he annoyed him enough Sesshomaru might charge him and Kagome could grab Sota, Inuyasha glanced quickly at Kagome and gave her a look before turning back to Sesshomaru who had gotten up and was now staring at Inuyasha with a bored look.

"Is this how you treat all your guests little brother?" He asked emotionlessly. Inuyasha had to keep from scowling at the fact that Sesshomaru's face had a pink tint to it.

_The bastard still manages to keep a straight face when he's embarrassed._

"Brother? You should have said so! Family of Inuyasha is friends to us!" Kagome's mother exclaimed as she mysteriously appeared at Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha stared at her and then at the space behind which she use to occupy. He looked back at where Kogame's mother now stood and blinked.

_How the hell had the damn wench gotten over there? Is she really a human?_

"Come, come! We have tea and chocolates!" Kagome's mother said joyfully as she took hold of Sesshomaru's hand-and before Inuyasha could stop the idiotic women from stepping farther in the grave-dragged him past a gaping Inuyasha and paled Kagome into the house. It was rather shocking that Sesshomaru complied so easily and had not killed the human wench yet.

And that's how Inuyasha ended up sitting at the kitchen table across from his sadistic/evil brother, next to a rather pail Kagome and near the rest of the overly gushing family, which included Sota now that he had woken up and found out that Sesshomaru was his 'brother'. It was all gush, gush, gush, ogle, ogle, ogle and it was really, REALLY, starting to piss Inuyasha off. Sure Sesshomaru looked like a damn God but they could have at least shown some resistance! After all Inuyasha had even though he wanted so badly for Sesshomaru to just bend him over the table and take him hard . . .

_What the bleeding fuck? Just forget it, it was just a bit of insanity that's all, everyone gets those._

Kagome's mother walked into the kitchen (Ogle, ogle, ogle.) and placed a plate of the little chocolates that were Inuyasha's favorite-the strawberry filling made his ears twitch in ecstasy-in the middle of the table. Inuyasha easily popped one in his mouth and nearly groaned at the near God-like taste. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha-Inuyasha had to quell his blush-and then at the small round chocolates. Sesshomaru picked one up and stared at it between his fingers.

"What is this . . . 'chocolate'?" He asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and without thinking took the chocolate from Sesshomaru's fingers and pressed it to his lips. Sesshomaru's eyes widen nearly comically but then narrowed in a look that sent shivers all over Inuyasha as he licked the chocolate slowly and used his tongue to put it in his mouth. Sesshomaru sucked on Inuyasha's chocolate coated fingers a little and Inuyasha felt the chocolate in Sesshomaru's hot, wet, mouth melt. When Inuyasha removed his hand he was harder then he ever had been in his life and was cursing his perverted body silently in his head. To make everything worse the whole room was deathly quiet.

"I've decided that I like this chocolate." Sesshomaru announced abruptly and the room burst into activity. Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather chattered merrily while Kagome looked between them, a shocked and slightly pissed look on her face.

Inuyasha gulped.

_. . . Fuck . . ._

**A/N: Nya! Chapter one finished! Nya! Review! Nya! Oh and to clear some things up, even though _dogs _can't eat chocolate Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can because they are _dog demons_. So yeah I thought it would help.**


	2. Cause Yah know its Naraku

**Into The Modern World**

**A/N: ... Sooo... Here's chapter two! *fireworks go off... one crashed and lights Rosy on fire* so pretty... OH MY GOD I'M ON FIRE! *Runs around screaming, people whistle as they creep away* AHHHHHHHH! "Well... how amusing... go on read folks, I'll go get the fire department... soon."**

**Disclaimer: *A soot covered Rosy steps forward* I, in no way or form, own anything relating to *Coughs on soot* Inuyasha. *Sobs* the plot of this story though is whole heartedly mine... *Smirks and points at Lulu who is petting the raccoon king* take that raccoons...! *Lulu releases raccoons* AIEEEEEEEE! *Gets chased by raccoons...***

**Warnings: Incest! Yaoi! Girly Naraku! ... Yup I went there.**

**Chapter 2: Cause Yah know... its Naraku**

Kagome was pissed at him, Inuyasha was sure of it. She hadn't looked at him through out the duration of meal and every time he looked over at her she seemed to be both glaring at Sesshomaru and ogling him. Inuyasha would have snorted if the possibility of being sat into an early grave wasn't looming over his head. And death by sat didn't sound like a fun/honorable/decent or painless way to go. He could see his friends now, crying at his grave while trying not to snicker.

Inuyasha was not sulking, he just happened to be sitting on Kagome's roof while pouting and thinking how Kagome's family never ogled him. He found it all unfair and unnatural. First off, Sesshomaru was evil and the fact that he hadn't eaten/mauled/killed/glared at the humans was beyond strange. If it wasn't for the over bearing scent of Sesshomaru - which as it happened, smelled like autumn and rainstorms - he would have believed that he wasn't Sesshomaru. Another thing that irked/confused Inuyasha was Kagome's behavior. She was mean and silent to him and Inuyasha didn't know why. After all he hadn't invited Sesshomaru over, and it wasn't like the older dog demon was actually hurting people or destroying anything. As a matter of fact Inuyasha had caused more harm/destruction in his visits then Sesshomaru. The last thing that was bothering Inuyasha was the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't hurting/insulting/glaring/ignoring him. It was strange and unnatural. As long as Inuyasha knew him Sesshomaru never liked or tolerated him. He was the blight on the honorable and noble Inu clan royal family. He was a half demon and his blood was tainted and dirty. That was how Sesshomaru saw him and how he assumed would always see him.

But now the elder dog demon was acting weird. Inuyasha found him constantly starring at him and even stranger was the fact that he was starring back. Inuyasha dismissed the whole chocolate scene because he figured that, like his random highly inappropriate thoughts about said dog were just a stroke of insanity, every last one of them. What? It could happen after all Inuyasha was a demon after all and by law demons were nuts... don't question it.

Inuyasha was knocked out of his self pity when he felt a rain drop hit his nose. "Damn!" He cursed silently, quickly getting up. He hadn't smelt the storm because it was so close to how Sesshomaru smelled and since he was in the house Inuyasha had ignored it. Inuyasha's muscles tensed as he readied himself to jump...

"Whoosh!"

The rain seemed to drop out of the sky like it had been in a water balloon up there and someone had popped it. Inuyasha blinked and cursed. In three seconds flat he was completely soaked. He hurried and jumped down, splashing on the now muddy ground and cursed again as he glanced down and saw his soiled pants. "Today is not my day!" He growled as he ran into the - thankfully unlocked - door.

They stared at him when he skidded into the living room, soaking wet and pissed. He saw Sesshomaru smirk and glared at him.

_So you're finally showing your true colors, asshole._

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome stuttered out her eyes filling with mirth.

"Shut it!" Inuyasha growled, his ears twitching madly. "Just give me something to change into."

"Of course!" Kagome's mother cried, getting up. "Come, I'll give you something to wear!" Inuyasha grudgingly followed growling softly at the - not so - repressed mirth coming from Kagome, Souta, Grandpa and ... even Sesshomaru.

_Stupid, sexy as fuck bastard_

Twenty minutes - which consisted of clothes flying, Inuyasha yelping as he ducked from said flying clothes, Inuyasha snorting at every other article of clothing handed to him by Kagome's mother, snickering from what Inuyasha now deemed 'the-stupid-good-for-nothing-traitors' and Sesshomaru and all together a hellish time for Inuyasha - Inuyasha grumbled as he walked outside of the room, dressed in a rather snug pair of black pants and tank, his hair was tied up and - as usual - he was barefoot.

They stared... and stared... and stared and Inuyasha became irritated... and then slightly pissed... and then angry - read insecure and embarrassed.

"Are you done gawking or what?" Inuyasha growled.

"You look..." Kagome began as she - rather bluntly - ogled him.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Good." Kagome finished slightly irritated, her face cleared though and she asked. "Are those Dads's?"

"Yes." Kagome's mother replied. "Grandpa's clothes were too small so we had to give him the biggest set of your father's clothes and even they are slightly tight."

Inuyasha snorted. "It isn't my fault that all you humans are small and bony."

"You look really grown up Inuyasha!" Souta praised excitedly.

Sesshomaru snorted at this. "You look indecent, even more of a mockery to the family name."

Inuyasha blushed deep red. "Shut up! And I do not look indecent!"

Sesshomaru laid back in his seat and sneered at him. "Your clothes cling to you like a second skin; you look like you belong in a brothel."

Kagome and her family gasped and watched with big eyes at the live soap opera happening in front of them.

"Heh, you wish I did! Pervert your _eyes _are clinging to me like a second skin!" Inuyasha hissed before he turned around and stomped up the stairs and into Kagome's room, closing the door with a loud slam.

***The Feudal Era***

"Kaguraaaaaa!" Naraku called in his ear shattering, murderously off tone, sing-song voice.

Kagura cringed and let out a sigh as she placed the book she was reading - The Demonists' Guild to Psychopathic Demons and There Issues - she uncrossed her legs and sighed again as she elegantly got up and crossed her room. She opened her door and became nearly blinded by the neon shininess that was her elder brother,

"Yes Naraku?"

Naraku swept into her room - without even asking mind you - and plopped down on her bed. "It's just terriblllllle Kagura! I went looking for Sesshy today and his scent lead me to a well - you know the one near where his Hanyou brother lives? - And it out right vanished! I jumped in too but there was no sigh of a passage what so ever!"

'What's terrible Naraku is your taste in clothing.' Kagura thought blandly as she glanced at today's attire. He wore a rather skimpy kimono that barely reached mid thigh and opened to his navel revealing far too much skin, it clung to his rather feminine body and caused Kagura a headache. Truly he had no shame. Kagura forced down a sigh as she walked to her chair - and much more elegantly then Naraku - plopped down.

"His scent was gone completely?" Kagura asked, resigning herself to the fact that she would have to listen to Naraku or else he'd whine in that ear-bleeding tone of his.

"Yes!" Naraku gasped dramatically. "It was like he vanished!"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Maybe he finally pissed off the wrong person and got incinerated."

Naraku gasped loudly - causing the younger sibling to flinch - and turned to Kagura violently. "Don't say that! He's our friend Kagura! We have to do something! He might be hurt!"

"Must we?" Kagura sighed helplessly. "Maybe he's happy where he is."

Naraku pouted. "Kagura your excuses are getting sad! You know as well as me, that, that dog is never happy!"

Naraku shot up and Kagura just sighed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

**A/N: Soooo? You like, I personally think that girly Naraku/uncaring Kagura duo is hilarious but that could just be me... so Sesshomaru is slowly but surely reverting to himself and Inuyasha has got his underwear - is he wearing any? - In a tiff. Poor confused, hormonal, Inuyasha! Anyways tell me what you think Kay? Oh, this story shall be updated weekly on Saturday starting next Saturday, and believe me if I could I would update everyday... but sadly I'm not that awesome! Anyways love you, Stonerosy.**


	3. Sesshomaru Is Such A Damn Hypocrite!

**Into The Modern World**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know I said I would update on Saturday but the whole weekend my cousin's fiancé dragged me around to look for a dress for her wedding so yeah. Kay this here is chapter three! I worked hard on this cause well... I just did! I hope those of you reading this like it so far, I know I'm having - probably too much - fun with it. Kay read and review my lovelies!**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, Perverted Naraku!**

**Disclaimer: Nope nada, the truth hurts!**

**Chapter 3: Sesshomaru Is Such A Damn Hypocrite!**

Inuyasha laid down on Kagome's bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Stupid Sesshomaru! You go from being a bastard to doing stupid - heart racing - crap down stairs to being a bastard again!_

'Pervert your eyes are clinging to me like a second skin!'

Inuyasha's face became a rather becoming red as he turned onto his stomach and proceeded to try and suffocate himself with Kagome's soft, frilly pillows. 'Why the hell did I say that!' He thought desperately. 'He'll think I'm such a weirdo now! I mean who says that kind of thing to there brother?"

He heard the tell-tale sound of the door opening and his ears perked up. The scent told him it was Kagome, he didn't know why exactly that insight disappointed him. Who was he expecting, Sesshomaru? Hah! That cold bastard would never apologize to a 'mockery of the family name' like him. His heart hurt but he choose to ignore it, so what if Sesshomaru didn't like him? He didn't care about that stuck up asshole anyway!

"Inuyasha... are you ok?" Kagome asked in a concerned whisper.

Inuyasha debated just ignoring her but the thought of being sat made him cringe. He sat up but made sure to stare at the wall and not her. "I'm... fine."

"No you're not, you basically ran in here... come on you can tell me what's wrong." She said as she approached him.

"I'm fine." He retorted curtly, hoping that she would just leave it alone.

"Inuyasha how can I help if you won't talk to me?" She asked exasperated.

He turned around abruptly. "Maybe I don't want your damn help Kagome!"

He saw her eyes welled up and instantly regretted yelling at her. "K-Kagome..."

"Fine! Be that way! I just wanted to make sure you were ok you big jerk!" She shouted before fleeing the room.

He stared after her retreating back until it was gone. Her scent lingered in the kitchen before going to the front door and storming out. He sighed and plopped back down onto the bed. Today was most definitely not his day, and it was all Sesshomaru's fault!

***The Feudal Era***

"Master Jaken!" Rin called as she shook the small mound of deadly flowers. "Master Jaken!"

"..."

"Rin my dearest why are you talking to a pile of Camicans?" Naraku asked slowly as he knelt next to the girl.

"Perhaps she has had one too many days with you." Kagura quipped, as she leaned on a tree a few feet away.

"Kagura!" Naraku reprimanded. "That isn't very nice!"

"The fact that I can see your undergarments is not very nice." She replied easily.

Naraku gasped and pulled down his kimono, blushing frantically.

"Master Jaken is sleeping inside these flowers." Rin replied cheerfully.

Naraku gasped and quickly punched his hand into the flowers. His hand closed around a rather swollen leg and he quickly yanked, drawing a pail, unconscious Jaken out of the killer weeds.

"Jaken my dearest!" Naraku cried as he crushed the already suffering imp to his chest. "That evil dog demon did this to you didn't he!"

"Errrkkk." Came a low groan from said pained imp and Kagura let out a rare smile that had Rin, Naraku and even Jaken who couldn't see, shivering in a slight fear. After all Kagura's smile was only seconded to Sesshomaru's smile and that was a feat in of itself.

"Perhaps he would like it if you weren't... suffocating him Naraku." She said lazily.

Naraku pouted before letting his arms go lax and thus dropping the helpless creature on the ground. "You are mean Kagura!"

Kagura simply raised an eyebrow.

"So Rin." Naraku began as he turned to the girl. "Did Sesshy tell you where he was going when he left?"

"Master Sesshomaru went to see Master Inuyasha!" Rin chirped. "He didn't say so but when Rin said he looked happier when he played with Master Inuyasha he smiled and then he said he was leaving."

Naraku and Kagura looked curious. "What do you mean by 'play'?" Naraku asked cautiously.

"Master Sesshomaru goes to Master Inuyasha and chases him with his sword! Then Master Inuyasha chases Master Sesshomaru with his sword." Rin supplied helpfully.

Naraku's hand flew to his nose, covering the red fluids that were leaking at the thought of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha playing with big 'swords'.

Kagura rolled her eyes and snorted. 'Pervert.' She thought as she turned around.

"Rin get Ah-Un and the imp, we're going to find Inuyasha." Kagura ordered as she began to walk away, not bothering to see if they were following her.

Rin got up easily. "Yes Mistress Kagura!" She the proceeded to drag a limp Jaken to Ah-Un and hoist him up along side her. Ah-Un started after Kagura and Naraku well... Naraku would catch up later.

***The Modern Era***

Inuyasha was startled wake by insistent knocking on his door. He hissed and turned around, burying his head in his pillows when a realization hit him and it hit him hard. These were not his pillows, that was not his door it was Kagome's. He growled as he forced himself to sit up. Kagome, he'd really messed up earlier when he'd acted the way he did but it was just... it was all Sesshomaru's fault any how! He would make the jerk leave and then everything would be ok. It had to be.

"Inuyasha!" Sota yelled. "Inuyasha get up it's time for dinner!"

Inuyasha grunted - he had completely forgotten about the door - and stood up. The thought of food lightened his mood a little and then remembering the presence of Sesshomaru dampening it once again.

Inuyasha opened the door harshly and glared at Sota who still had his hand in a fist, held in mid air ready to knock. "Damn it brat do you have to be so damn loud!"

Sota's face turned an interesting shade of red which made Inuyasha blink.

"Hey kid are you sick or something your face is all red." Inuyasha said obliviously as he placed a hand on Sota's forehead.

Sota drew away as if he had been stung and blushed furiously as he pulled blushed which made Inuyasha raise an eyebrow in question. The brat had never acted like that to him before.

"T-the food will get cold!" Sota stuttered hastily. "We should hurry!"

Sota raced off and Inuyasha shrugged as he followed him at a much slower pace. He slunk down the stairs and walked into the dinning room, he saw Sesshomaru and forced himself not to stop and gawk at him. Sesshomaru was wearing a pair on snug blue jeans and a tight white t-shit that showed off every muscle perfectly.

S-sesshomaru...

"You are such a fucking hypocrite Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "How the fuck can you call me a slut because of my clothes and then wear the same damn thing!"

"I never said it was specifically what you wore that made you portray a 'whore in a brothel' type of appearance." Sesshomaru replied coolly. "There are many factors that contribute to it."

Inuyasha growled. "Your just saying that now to save face! Your a fucking asshole who hates everybody!"

Sesshomaru starred at him coolly. "You look like you've just been ravished. Your hair is ruffled, your clothes are out of place and your face is flushed and yet you have the audacity to say to me that I have no adequate point?"

Inuyasha blushed red in rage. "Why you...!"

"Inuyasha!" Sota called drawing the half demon's attention. "Inuyasha calm down! Just take a seat and let's have dinner already."

"Hmph!" Inuyasha pouted. "Fine whatever, I'm hungry anyway."

It has then that a horrible realization hit Inuyasha. The only seat left was the one next to Sesshomaru.

_Shit! Cool down Inuyasha, cool down. Just eat and leave quickly. He's just being a jerk, he hasn't attacked or even started off a conversation with me. As long as I keep my mouth shut I should be able to make it through dinner._

Inuyasha stiffly walked over to the empty seat of Sesshomaru's right. He quickly sat in it and stared at the plate before him. White rice and that thing called chili. Inuyasha like that thing called chili.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the fork and he almost immediately dropped it when Sesshomaru touched him.

…when Sesshomaru touched his _thigh_.

_Fucking shit, what the hell is he doing now?_

**A/N: This here is the end of chapter three! Don't you love the fact that I've been I have a stable update time... or that I hopefully plan to in the future? Well anyways hope you find this ok... and sorry for the chapters getting shorter!**


	4. Sesshomaru Isn't the Subtle Type

**Into The Modern World**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of man on man action but this chapter will hopefully make up for that! Though take note there won't be a full lemon yet, so don't go complaining when you read this chapter and don't get one. There will be groping and such, if that helps... Also if any of you noticed there was slight Inu crushing from Sota in the last chapter, don't worry it's not one of those one-sided angst-y stuff that people put in for flavor it's just puppy love, I thought I'd be cute... anyway read on my loves!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters... really if I did I wouldn't write that I didn't... or even write fanfics for this anime either cause I would have wrote it the way I wanted it! ...ok ranting done continue.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, Cursing, Groping, kiss with tongue... heh, disruption, frustration, ideas and images that may or may not be themed 'non-con'. So yeah beware!**

**Chapter Four: Sesshomaru Isn't the Subtle Type**

There was a hand on his thigh, a hand that belonged to a _man_. A hand that belonged to a man that was related to him! Inuyasha nearly flew off his chair when he heard a dark chuckle emitting from said hand owner. He glanced over quickly and glared, forcing his blush down. His hand went to Sesshomaru's and he began trying to pull it off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sesshomaru?" He whispered fiercely as he reached over him to get a napkin.

Sesshomaru gave him an indifferent look but his hand slipped farther up and Inuyasha tensed noticeably.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Sota asked suddenly from across from him.

Inuyasha forced a smile, he was determined not be a nuisance, normally he wouldn't give a damn but today Sesshomaru was here, and he'd drop dead before anyone started to think Sesshomaru - the BAD guy - was better then him, in any way.

Sota blushed and Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru squeeze his thigh... hard. He let out a hiss before he could stop himself, his fingers had yet to begin to pry off Sesshomaru's hand and it irked him that this was evidence that he was weaker.

"Inuyasha?" Sota asked suddenly, his forehead wrinkling in worry. "Are you sure you're ok? I-If you're feeling sick I can take you upstairs..."

"That is unnecessary child. I shall care for Inuyasha, he is _my _kin." Sesshomaru interrupted abruptly before standing up and dragging Inuyasha by his fore arm up the stairs and into Kagome's room.

Inuyasha pulled out of Sesshomaru's grip and glared at him. "What the hell is your problem you asshole? Why are you being a jerk to Sota?"

Sesshomaru looked at him indifferently. "That child was seducing you Inuyasha, isn't it obvious?"

Inuyasha's face became blank for a second before his face scrunched up in disbelief. "What Sota? Are you kidding me, he's like a pup, besides Sota's a guy, idiot."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps you are the idiot here. He is a human male just coming into his manhood, he is lusting for you and lust isn't always heterosexual."

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, why are you up here any way? Why are you in this world...?" Inuyasha's froze when something came to him. "How the hell did you get here?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and walked to the window, he opened it and stuck his head out, and he sniffed. "There are no demons here?"

"Hey, don't just ignore me you jerk!" Inuyasha complained as he walked up behind Sesshomaru. "And yeah there are no demons, this is a human world."

Sesshomaru stared at him before his face took on an interesting expression, something in between disgust and horror. "How can you reside in such a place?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome lives here and it's not like I live here, I just go to make sure she comes back."

Sesshomaru rested his elbow on the window sill and laid his head in his hand. "Why?"

"Why, what?" Inuyasha asked bewildered.

"Why do you want her to return, she is just a human." Sesshomaru stated easily.

Inuyasha snorted. "Why don't you ditch that kid in a human village, she's just a human too, you know."

Sesshomaru stared at him silently and Inuyasha smirked. "If you don't tell then I won't."

Sesshomaru looked outside. "She's...different."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but decided that he wasn't about to get a heart felt confession from Sesshomaru any way, "Kagome's different too. She's not like other humans, she's... nice."

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at him. "You lust for her?"

Inuyasha turned beat red. "W-what? Where the fuck did that come from?"

Sesshomaru continued starring with his intense eyes. "You're voice changed pitch when you spoke of her, do you love her?"

Inuyasha blushed harder, "W-what? No! It-It's just you know, she's pretty and all."

Sesshomaru got up and strode to Inuyasha, his hand lifted to his cheek. "Is that all? A pretty face is all it takes you turn your voice so wistful?"

Inuyasha jerked his face away, his voice breathless and his heart racing. "W-what are you doing y-you bastard?"

Sesshomaru moved closer, his face only inches away from Inuyasha's own. His breath hot and lusty. "Aren't I 'pretty' half demon?"

"W-what...!" Sesshomaru captured Inuyasha's lips before Inuyasha could even finish his sentence and quickly took advantage of his wide open mouth. Inuyasha froze for a second, in shock but then tried to jerk away. Sesshomaru dug his clawed hand into Inuyasha's unruly hair and kept him there. Inuyasha growled, deep in his throat before trying to push the elder dog demon off him.

Sesshomaru forced his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth and began claiming the hot, moist cavern. Inuyasha began to fight desperately when Sesshomaru's other hand slid to his ass and squeezed hard. Inuyasha instinctually bit Sesshomaru's tongue, feeling a spiteful kind of glee at the taste of blood in his mouth.

Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru thrust him away and just as quickly pushed him down on the bed.

"W-what the fuck you b-bastard...?" Inuyasha gasped out before Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed, between his splayed thighs.

"Quiet." Sesshomaru ordered as he once again smashed their lips together.

Inuyasha began bucking and struggling underneath him, trying to push him away without success. Sesshomaru thrust his hand between them and slid it toward Inuyasha's fly. Inuyasha panicked and began struggling in earnest. Sesshomaru growled in frustration when the material didn't automatically yield to his tugs. He didn't like human clothing, he decided.

Inuyasha with a slight frightened mostly pissed exert of adrenaline managed to roll them over.

"...the weather this evening is cloudy with the temperatures averaging between forty and fifty degrees, rain is expected with fifty mile per hour chilly winds..."

Sesshomaru jumped nearly a foot in the air, pushing Inuyasha off him and flew to the other side of the room, glaring wide eyed at the TV.

Inuyasha was breathless and gasping his face hot and sweaty and his lips bruised and swollen, "What the fuck are you doing asshole!"

Sesshomaru stared at the TV. "That thing has swallowed various humans and you are just sitting there?"

"What the fuck did you expect; you were just fucking molesting me!" Inuyasha spat out in disgust before he whipped his mouth viciously. "And what thing?"

Inuyasha looked in the direction Sesshomaru was starring at and snickered. "That's a TV stupid, it didn't swallow anything! It's broadcasting the image of the humans to these box things."

Sesshomaru stared at him. "It's witchcraft?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, it's television. Now what the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Sesshomaru regained his composer. "We were mating, I thought it was obvious."

Inuyasha scrunched up his face. "That's how you mate with people? No wonder I never see any love interests hanging around you."

Sesshomaru rose up his chin haughtily. "I do not know what humans have taught you but with demons it is simple. One demon shows interest in the other, he or she then tries to either seduce or dominate the other and when they do, they mate. I was dominating you, you were summiting, and it was going well until the thing disrupted us."

Inuyasha snorted. "I wasn't summiting asshole I was trying to get away. Why the hell did you do that any way, you can't be that desperate."

Sesshomaru stared at him. "I want you, I thought you understood that." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "And I plan on having you."

Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru licked his lips, his heart racing and heat began pooling in his groin. It was a fact, Sesshomaru was nuts. Without a second thought Inuyasha dived out the window, it had slowed to a drizzle and Inuyasha only had one goal in mind: get the fuck away from Sesshomaru.

***Feudal Era***

"Lady Kagura, lady Kagura, lady Kagura!" Rin pestered from her perch on Uh-Un. "Where are we going?"

Kagura looked at her blandly from her seat on her feather. "We are looking for your master and right now he is most likely with Inuyasha."

Rin tilted her head cutely. "Ohhhhh... lady Kagura?"

Kagura sighed but indulged the girl. "Yes Rin?"

"Why do master Jaken and Lord Naraku have to walk?"

Kagura glanced back toward the slouched, obviously tired duo. "Because they are men and have more strength then we women do, that and Naraku is annoying."

Jaken fell over exhausted and Naraku began dragging him by his scaly foot.

"Are you sure lady Kagura?" Rin asked.

Kagura smirked and Rin did not ask again, she smelled Inuyasha's group and the wolf prince was with them, things were about to get quite interesting.

**A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I know it was somewhat rushed but I was busy all week and I didn't have a lot of time to write this. I know it isn't very long but hopefully the next chapter will be better. Also here are some things I thought you should know: I. I don't think Kagome has a TV in her room, I just thought the interruption would be funny. 2. In Sesshomaru's head it wasn't un-consensual, and thirdly Sesshomaru has never seen a TV before so I think his reaction to it wasn't totally out of character. Oh and also I think it would make Inuyasha completely OOC to have him summit to Sesshomaru right away, after all Inuyasha was raised thinking mostly human and in the human world incest and homosexuality is weird/wrong... well in that time and age. Anyway review loves and I will get back to writing! **


	5. Running and Hiding

**Into The Modern World**

**A/N:I know it's not Saturday and I'm sorry - a present and explanation in the end of the fic - but I really couldn't update! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this so far, tell me if you do and also corrections, questions, feedback, and requests are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters...**

**Warnings: Cursing, Yaoi, and hints of Yuri**

**Chapter Five: Running and Hiding**

Inuyasha jumped from rooftop to rooftop, it was dark so there wasn't much of a problem and he had learned how to be silent from the years of having to fend for himself when he was younger. Those thoughts brought him back to Sesshomaru, that bastard had left him alone without a glance in his direction or even a thought about his well being when their father and his mother died, leaving him an orphan. Sesshomaru hadn't cared, he hated him from the day he was conceived and had tried to kill him numerous times.

Inuyasha stopped on the roof of what Kagome called a 'mall' and clenched his fists. Sesshomaru hated him and was only paying attention to him now because of his sick, sexual cravings for his body. Inuyasha snorted, after their history did that bastard actually believe he'd just give in!

Sesshomaru's scent grazed his senses making him tense, as much as he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was stronger then him and if he didn't find a place to hide he would be over powered and Sesshomaru would... a vivid image of Sesshomaru holding him down and ripping off his clothes came to mind making him flinch. No, he was definitly not waiting here!

Inuyasha took off again jumping aimlessly from roof to roof, without the slightest idea to where he was headed. Inuyasha had only ventured to Kagome's school and back, and he was only capable of doing that because he followed her scent. He wasn't looking for Kagome now and he couldn't even catch her scent right now anyway. Inuyasha smelled something, strong and flowery and instantly went toward it. Kagome called it perfume, and Inuyasha knew that 'perfume' stunk horribly and covered up one's natural scent like nobody's buisness.

Inuyasha jumped into a dark empty alleyway and sneaked over to the small perfume stand. Inuyasha wasn't slow, he knew that he had to pay for the things lying on the table, he was however, freshly out of money and even if he had some he doubted it would still be worth the same in this era. Inuyasha though needed that perfume, he needed it desperately, and it was a life and rape situation! Inuyasha quietly walked up to it and cut his claws into his palm drawing blood, under his breath he muttered 'blades of blood!" - mostly out of habit - and shot them at a 'fire hydrant'. In the movie he had watched with Kagome a guy hit one of those things with a 'car' and it had burst out water like a gazer. If it did so now, well then that would be an awesome distraction.

It somewhat worked. The fire hydrant exploded when Inuyasha's blood came in contact with it, women screamed, men fell to the ground, children ran and a car swerved off the road and hit a pole. It was okay though, because Inuyasha determined that everybody was still alive and not dying. As soon as Inuyasha came to this conclusion he swiped a perfume bottle and ran back toward the alley. As soon as he was out of sight he sprayed it all over him - nearly throwing up at the powerful smell of lilies - and through it as far from him as possible. Inuyasha was woozy for a second, he nearly fell over but he deemed it worth it, the pain in his head right now was nothing compared to what - he thought - the pain of having Sesshomaru's cock shoved up his ass.

It was then that Inuyasha was faced with another problem, his appearance. Sesshomaru might not be able to smell him but he could easily follow the gossip of the humans to where he would lay hiding, after all a white-haired-puppy-eared-barefoot-teen was very noticeable, or at least in this world. Inuyasha jumped onto a roof and crouched down so he couldn't be seen. The sight of 'police cars', 'ambulances' and 'fire engines' rushing toward where he'd caused a ruckus was seen and ignored, it wasn't his problem at the moment.

He surveyed the stores around him until one caught his eye, it was a small store with 'manikins' and sneakers in the window, it had a sign that read 'closed' and from where he was crouching he could see a flimsy lock on the back door. It was perfect. Inuyasha was beside said door before a full minute passed and the lock was off and clanking to the ground a minute after that. Inuyasha went inside quickly, not chancing his luck that he would be caught, and surveyed the place with a quick gaze. In all of five seconds he had a 'cap' thing, 'socks' and 'shoes' in his hands. He sat on the ground with a plop and placed everything on the way he's seen Kagome do it.

Inuyasha, stuffed as much of his glaring white hair as he could into his cap thing and rushed out the door and into the crowd, unaware of the silver haired demon lurking in the shadows watching his every move.

***Feudal Era***

Kagura broke through the trees and into a camp sight that smelled like Inuyasha and his human friends.

Miroku looked up and froze in releasing his wind tunnel when he saw her. A perverted , lecherous grin curved his lips. He was beside Kagura, kissing her hand in a matter of seconds and Kagura held in a sigh. This one never seemed to understand that she preferred women, like that ever so foxy demon slayer that stood uncertainly, starring at her with wide nervous eyes.

Oh yes, Sango remembered Kagura's preference alright, how could she not when the female demon had woken her up with a heart stealing kiss and wandering hands? That was the last time Sango ever allowed Naraku and his companions anywhere near her person! So what if it felt good? She was a demon and a bigger pervert then even Miroku!

"Monk, release my sister!" Naraku cried dramatically before launching himself at him. He landed on top of the unsuspecting human and ended up straddling him, his knees between Miroku's splayed thighs. They froze like that for a second, before Kagura's dry retort sent them flying apart.

"So would you two perhaps want privacy?"

Naraku was blushing and pouting near his sister, while Miroku was starring at the ground.

"Erm, Lady Kagura what do we owe this pleasure?" Sango asked when it became apparent that Miroku was off questioning his sexuality.

Kagura smirked and Rin, Uh-Un and Jaken decided to appear at that right moment, Rin having heard Sango's question, spoke up. "Rin and Lord Sesshomaru's friends, Lady Kagura and Lord Naraku are searching for Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha!

Sango blinked at the smiling happy child before giving her a soft smile in return. "Well Inuyasha went off with Kagome, to her world, so I don't believe Sesshomaru is with him."

Kagura lifted a brow. "And Kagome's world connects to this one via the well correct?"

Sango nodded an informative and Kagura released a tired sigh.

"What is it Kagura?" Naraku asked.

"I have determined where Sesshomaru is." She answered.

Naraku smiled brightly, "Really? Where is he then?"

"I do believe that Sesshomaru has followed Inuyasha into Kagome's world."

**A/I'm sorry but my updates might not be very regular until after my cousin's wedding, which is on the seventeenth of this month. So don't be angry or surprised if I end up not updating on Saturday! I will try to plan a head and update on Friday if I see that I cannot update Saturday, also since you reviewers have been so good to me I've written a one-shot as an apology! It's a fluffy, cute, funny - in my opinion - smut filled Sessinu one-shot called That Boy Can Dance! Check it out okay? Also do you guys mind/want Kagura and Sango/Naraku and Miroku to pair up? Tell me okay? Always yours Stonerosy.**


	6. Sesshomaru Sama

**Into The Modern World**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry that the last chapter was both short and late but life is being bothersome. Anyways, hopefully that fic gift helped a bit. I confess it was not entirely the chocolates fault... So here's a little recap before we hit the main event! Inuyasha escapes Sesshomaru's unwanted embrace and runs away. He goes incognito and spices up with perfume. Kagura figures out where Sesshomaru is and a mysterious golden eyed demon is stalking Inuyasha! Oh and just so you know it is who you think but with a twist!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, bad language**

**Chapter Six: Sesshomaru-Sama**

**Feudal Era**

"What?" Naraku cried. "You mean Sesshy is in the Human Era! This is terrible, poor teddy!"

"Who's Teddy?" Sango asked curiously.

Naraku stopped his dramatic display of crying and gave her an indifferent shrug. "I figure there has to someone named Teddy in the world he is now enslaving/destroying/snickering at."

Kagura sighed. "I believe that the world is not in danger yet, though Kagome might be."

Miroku looked up with an apprehensive look. "Why, surly he doesn't hate her so much, he has barely come into contact with her!"

Kagura smirked. "I believe that Sesshomaru is in 'heat'."

Sango looked at her oddly. "I did not know that humanoid demons could go into heat."

"Usually they can't but Sesshomaru is an immensely strong demon. The stronger a demon the more animalistic they become. For instance not all demons have to eat raw meat either, it goes with the aura. Naraku and I can't stomach human food but I don't go into heat. Naraku only goes through a mild heat which he can easily suppress. Sesshomaru is different. Sesshomaru can stomach human food but in exchange he goes through a very strong heat. It slowly builds up and soon he'll be completely animalistic until his desires have been met."

Sango's face went from understanding to fear. "Do you think he would... with Kagome..?"

Naraku's face scrunched up in distaste. "What no? He wouldn't force himself on that wench! Sesshomaru has better taste then that! He wouldn't do some wh-"

Kagura glared at him and stopped him mid-sentence before glancing back at the now pissed humans, kitsune and cat demon. "In my experience Sesshomaru sways more toward men, so Kagome should be safe in that sense."

Sango blushed a little before asking, "What do you mean; in that sense', is she still in danger?"

Kagura rubbed her forehead before looking directly into the brunet's eyes. "Well, you see, when a demon or animal goes into heat they become very... territorial. They become possessive and aggressive and will not stop until everybody they feel threatens their chance with their mate, or potential mate is removed."

Sango still looked confused, "He feels like Kagome is threatening? To who-"

Miroku shouted suddenly, "Inuyasha!"

Sago looked at the monk, startled before looking back at the wind sorceress with a dawning expression. Sango became pale, "You don't really mean... b-but they're brothers! Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't want to..."

"'Want' is not what Sesshomaru is feeling. Demons do not 'want' mates, they need them. Sesshomaru will see Inuyasha as the only thing he needs in life and that feeling will become stronger and stronger until he's in full flesh heat mode, by then well... I don't think there is anything in this world that will stop him." Kagura interrupted easily.

Sango bit her lip and Miroku spoke up. "How much time do we have?"

Naraku answered, "Well if my calculations are right then he just began his heat yesterday, so he should be in center-heat in approximately four days."

Kagura saw Sango's brow furrow and spoke before the demon slayer could ask, "Heat has different stages: The beginning, where it's just an itch per say. The there is Center-heat where it's the worse and most demons lose all human qualities, and finally end-heat where they come out of it and their urges begin to fade."

"So... we have four days to get Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha?" Sango asked softly.

Kagura's answer was a firm nod.

**Modern Era**

Inuyasha went three blocks before the demonic sense that he was being follow made him believe that it wasn't just him being paranoid. Inuyasha ran into a forest like area and twisted and turned corners before ducking behind a tree. He held his breath and quietly poked his head around the corner. He allowed himself a breath when he saw nothing. He turned back and nearly screamed when he saw Sesshomaru's impassive face.

He jumped away and glared death at him, "Sesshomaru, you fucker, why the hell did you do that! Go away, I don't want you!"

Sesshomaru didn't speak and Inuyasha was about a second away from shouting at him again until some things became apparent to him. First that Sesshomaru had his hair tied up in a high pony tail, like their father. Sesshomaru never did that because he did not want to look like their father, as much as he respected him, Sesshomaru wasn't a demon to hide in his father's shadow.

The second was that Sesshomaru was wearing a suit. Inuyasha was pretty sure Kagome's mother hadn't given him a suit and why would he put it on anyway? The third was what really told him something was wrong. Sesshomaru had no aura! He knew that some really old demons could mask their aura but Sesshomaru wasn't that old!

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha growled and reached for his sword which he didn't have. He cursed softly, and balled his hand into a fist. He must have left it in Kagome's room, damn of all the times to not have a weapon...!

'Sesshomaru' stared blankly at him. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose at the yearning in the demon's voice. "Who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru." He said easily.

Inuyasha glared and took a step back as 'Sesshomaru' took one towards him. "No you aren't, don't fucking lie to me!"

Sesshomaru stopped and lifted a hand beckoning Inuyasha toward him. "Come here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted. "If you were Sesshomaru you would know that I never take orders stupid piece of shit!"

With that Inuyasha ran forward releasing his blades of blood with a shout. 'Sesshomaru' easily dodged and before Inuyasha could attack again he was there in front of him, the real Sesshomaru.

"Stay behind be half-breed." Sesshomaru ordered.

"W-what? Are you fucking kidding me, I can handle myself-"

"Stay behind me!" Sesshomaru bellowed, cutting Inuyasha off and making him flinch.

What the fuck was going on?

**Modern Era - Kagome's school**

Kagome puffed angrily as she waited for her friends to show up, she had called them after Inuyasha started acting like a jerk and they agreed to meet in front of the school. She was so angry with him; she needed somebody to vent it on.

Kagome kicked a nearby stone, "Stupid, insensitive jerk!"

"Are you talking about me?"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing a few feet away from her. "Inuyasha! H-how dare you follow me and- and..."

"I didn't follow you." Inuyasha interrupted, he stepped closer to her and twirled a piece of wayward hair behind her ear. "I came here because I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, forgive me?"

Kagome nearly smiled but then she noticed something and stepped back her heart beating profusely. "I-Inuyasha, w-where are your ears? A-and why are your eyes red, and you have markings on your face-"

"Shut up Kagome." Inuyasha growled, interrupting her. "Shut up and come with me."

"N-no! You aren't Inuyasha! D-don't come near me!" Kagome shouted drawing eyes of onlookers.

Inuyasha hissed and struck out, his hand striking the back of her neck and knocking her out. People began to scream as Inuyasha lifted her, placed her over his shoulder and pounced onto the roof of a nearby building.

**A/N: Sooo what do you guys think? I thought it was pretty good and I know it's still sort of short but at least it's on time and in my defense I didn't have much time to write this week, so can anyone guess what's happening? Who ever gets it right - or relatively close - gets a virtual cookie!**


	7. Tricky Tricksters

**Into The Modern World**

**A/N: ...don't kill me? I am so very sorry! With the wedding, the after party and the partying going on the whole week I had no time to write! I know it's a sorry attempt of an excuse but it's the truth! Anyway here are the next two - yes two - chapters because in honesty you guys deserve it and I don't want to fall behind, anyway enough of my babbling. Go on and start read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, mentions of MPreg**

**Chapter Seven: Tricky Tricksters**

Inuyasha wasn't a person who liked to back down, he absolutely hated backing down, and truth is told. Inuyasha also hated when people though he was weak or tried to protect him; he was a half demon for crying out loud! He could protect himself, and having Sesshomaru glaring daggers at well, the other Sesshomaru was irritating him. Even if that demon was powerful Sesshomaru had no right in treating Inuyasha like his bitch!

"Sesshomaru you fuck I am not your bitch, step out of the way I'll handle anything that comes at me myself!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru stiffened and his voice came out guttural and menacing and deep, making the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand out. This wasn't Sesshomaru, it was his demon talking.

"Beta will stay behind his alpha!" It roared.

Inuyasha felt his demon whimpering in submission but he pushed it away carelessly. He snorted, "Like hell you overbearing fuck! I won't just bend over for you so you can cool off with the growling you fucker."

Sesshomaru turned and glared at him with crimson eyes. "This Sesshomaru has not been blunt enough with his claim if Beta is still defiant! This Sesshomaru will teach his beta his place when rival is exterminated!"

Inuyasha forced himself to neither shiver or whimper, Sesshomaru wasn't his alpha, they hadn't fucked and that kiss had not been mutual! "Like hell you will, if you try and force me I will cut off some things you jack ass!"

Sesshomaru growled but what ever he was about to say was cut off by the other Sesshomaru. "Truly if you must threaten your beta to keep him beside you, you obviously don't deserve him. It amazes me how very... naive I was back then. Come here Inuyasha, you needn't fear me; I won't force you into anything."

Sesshomaru glared at the elder version of himself and growled lowly. "This Beta is Sesshomaru's! You will not come near him!"

Inuyasha sighed; it was obvious that both Sesshomarus were trying to stake a claim on him: a claim that he did not welcome nor encouraged. "Whatever, you are both Sesshomaru to me and therefore both related to me, and cold, manipulative, unfeeling bastards. I don't screw related, cold, manipulative, unfeeling bastards, so you two can continue your macho fight, I'm out of here."

With that Inuyasha turned away from them and leapt to the other roof, he heard an outraged roar and a soft, exasperated sigh before he felt them tailing him. Inuyasha wasn't stupid he knew that they were faster and stronger then him, and he knew that he couldn't exactly start a fight in a public area. This was Kagome's era not his, the people would die of a heart attack if they knew demons existed. So he tried for a different tactic, you see if Sesshomaru was in this era then so was he.

Inuyasha knew that both half demons and full fledged demons could live for eternity and he prided himself with being strong enough that he wasn't killed off so with that in mind, he kicked it into overdrive and searched for his own scent, which was amazingly easy to find. He tracked it from Kagome's school into a house in the middle of the forest. Kagome's scent was mixed with it which surprised him but didn't worry him. After all this was him they were talking about, he wouldn't hurt Kagome.

It gnawed of Inuyasha that the cold bastards had yet to catch him, by his logic they should have caught him or at least caught up to him a while ago but he sensed that they were still near Kagome's school and not moving. Maybe the demon possessed Sesshomaru decided to take on the elder version of himself before following him? Whatever, this just left Inuyasha with more time to get his plan in motion.

Inuyasha had a plan in mind; he'd find himself and convince him to take sides with him, if that didn't work then well... Inuyasha would just throw his elder self at the horny bastards. What? The older version of himself should be stronger anyway, he could take them.

With that thought firmly in mind Inuyasha jumped onto the first floor balcony and walked into the open door and was shell shocked by the scene before him. Kagome was laying unconscious and bound on what seemed to be his - what technically it was if you thought about it - bed. Sitting on the bed, smirking dangerously at him was himself. This Inuyasha looked vastly different.

For one his hair was cut short - it was barely longer then his chin - and his eyes were red. He had no ears, his demon markings were starring bluntly at him and the way he held himself was different. Inuyasha was always alert and somewhat tense even when their wasn't any danger, his childhood taught him to be like that but this Inuyasha... he held himself confidently and relaxed.

"I'm going to guess that horny bastards one and two are after you?" His older self asked amusingly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could keep them off my tail."

"Well... let me see... no." He answered easily.

Inuyasha started then glared. "You do realize that if I die you'll die right?"

The other one rolled his eyes before stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "They won't kill you; at worse they'll just fuck you, which is perfectly alright with me considering that, that means a free night on not having to bend over for Sesshy."

Inuyasha stared incredulously before he realized what exactly the other had said. "Wait... you bend over for that asshole?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Well duh, it's kind of hard ignoring one's mate when they're hot and heavy."

"Wait mate, you got to be fucking shitting me!" Inuyasha shouted.

He glared. "Shhh Kagome's sleeping! Besides you had to see this coming, we after all aren't stronger then Sesshomaru and never will be and he wanted us, what else did you think was going to happen? We fucked, I got pupped and that greedy bastard is always fucking horny! Sorry if I sound cruel when I say that I don't mind using you to get one full night's rest!"

Inuyasha stuttered, "Pupped? As in...?"

"Yup, five in fact, most of them are old enough so they've flown the coop so to speak but Shou, our youngest still lives with us, though he's at a friend's house today. He doesn't spend much time at home, complaining that hearing us screwing is giving him nightmares." He explained.

"W-wait, a moment here, what do you mean five!" Inuyasha nearly shrieked.

The other rolled his eyes. "You know the number after four?"

Inuyasha growled. "I knew that idiot! I was talking about the fact that you let him knock you up five times!"

"Actually it was only three; we had one, then triplets and then Shou." He explained.

"That's still three times too many!" Inuyasha argued.

"You say that now but after you two have fantastic sex and you hold the first pup in your arms you'll start to think that five isn't enough. I want another but Sesshomaru is adamant that we wait until Shou goes to university." Inuyasha stared at the elder demon in disbelief.

"Like fucking hell I will!" Inuyasha shouted before jumping out the window and heading toward Kagome's house and the well. He was going to get the fuck out of here!

**Ten Minutes Later**

Sesshomaru jumped onto the balcony and walked over to Inuyasha. He kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "So how'd it go?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I think I may have made it even harder on younger-you, he completely freaked out, especially when he heard about our pups. What about you?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "He is in complete I-will-dominate-my-beta mode; I hope he doesn't hurt Inuyasha by accident."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm more worried about you, I think mini me might just go berserk on his ass. Though I must say I think my uncaring attitude was a little over the top."

Sesshomaru chuckled before planting a soft kiss on Inuyasha's lips and twirling a finger through his hair. "I still don't like that you went against me and cut your hair."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before smirking. "I just wanted to see how it would look like, besides it'll grow back you possessive ass."

Sesshomaru nuzzled Inuyasha's neck fondly, "And you love me for it. That reminds me, why is Kagome here? Should I feel jealous?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No, stupid, I brought her so she wouldn't interrupt them. You remember how she kept getting in our way, remember how frustrating it was? And yes, I do love you baby."

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed Inuyasha who instantly responded.

"Do you guys ever stop!" An irritated shout met their ears.

"Well it appears Shou is home." Sesshomaru murmured into the kiss.

Inuyasha chuckled and broke the kiss, he took Sesshomaru's hand and walked downstairs to greet their son and order pizza, because really Inuyasha may be the Beta but that did not mean he was about to learn how to cook.

**A/N: Well, did you guys enjoy it? I hope that MPreg doesn't bother any of you and if it does then I'm sorry but I kind of had it planned this way and if I'm not going to change it now. Anyways if any of you have suggestions on how exactly Inuyasha should have birth - the whole female birth thing is a little iffy with me - then do tell! Also names are welcome, there will be two girls and three boys. Love you, Stonerosy. **


	8. Don't You Even Dare!

**Into The Modern World**

**A/N: Hi, this is the second chapter! Remember to review my loves! Also this should be the last time I'm late on updates, so keep an eye out next Saturday okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of MPreg, cursing, somewhat non-con scenes, lime, teaser cliff hanger!**

**Note: _Bold Italics _is Sesshomaru in demon mode.**

**Chapter Eight: Don't You Even Dare!**

**Feudal Era**

"Miroku, are you sure you know where you're going?" Shippo complained as he dragged on behind.

Miroku turned to him and smiled patiently, "Shippo you've asked that five times in the last three minutes. We are still about the same distance then we were before."

"Are you sure?" Naraku whined as he tried to not step on any of the mud puddles.

Miroku blushed. "Yes, now stop complaining we will be there in little less then an hour."

Both Naraku and Shippo whined pitifully.

"Are you sure that this sorceress will be able to help us?" Sango asked from his side.

"I've heard of her, they say she's the best when it comes to demon-mating." Kagura replied.

"She is," Miroku agreed. "She helped me get rid of Kouga when he started sniffing around me."

Kagura snorted, "The wolf prince? He's damned annoying, he came after Naraku one time and I had to threaten him until he left."

"He wasn't that bad Kagura," Naraku defended, "At least he was nicer then Jakotsu..."

Both Naraku and Kagura shuddered, yup he was definitely better then Jakotsu.

**Modern Era**

Inuyasha was freaking out. This couldn't be happening! Sesshomaru couldn't have fucked him and gotten him pregnant... three times! How the hell was a guy supposed to have a pup anyway? Inuyasha shook the thought away; he was not going to consider what would never happen! Sesshomaru wasn't getting near him, therefore he wouldn't be able to fuck him and no fucking meant no pups!

His demon started protesting but he blocked it out of his mind. Having sex with Sesshomaru was wrong anyway! They were brothers, plus Sesshomaru was a complete, insensitive asshole! Sex with him would probably hurt like fuck, and there was no way he was mating with him! No, no, no, no, no, it was simple Inuyasha would just have to kill the bastard if he tried anything.

He was in the middle of the forest when Sesshomaru's presence froze him. This was the Sesshomaru from his time and his demon aura was blasting off him and coming in fast! Damn it he didn't have his sword to fight the bastard off and by this scent Sesshomaru was fucking horny and pissed! Inuyasha felt actual fear build up in his throat but before he could try to flee, Sesshomaru appeared from behind a tree at his right.

Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha tensed but soon enough he was pushed hard to the ground and Sesshomaru's growling face was an inch from his own, his hands cutting the blood flow from Inuyasha's forearms.

"You fucker, get off me...!"

**_"Beta will be quiet!" _**Sesshomaru roared. **_"Beta will know his place! Beta will summit to his alpha!_**

Inuyasha couldn't suppress his whimper and when Sesshomaru heard it he seemed to calm down, he leaned down and nuzzled Inuyasha's neck. **_"Alpha will make Beta feel good, Alpha will take care of Beta."_**

Inuyasha couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Sesshomaru's canines brushed the juncture of his neck. Damn it his demon was on full summit mode! It wouldn't let up and Inuyasha couldn't suppress it with Sesshomaru's dominate scent blasting off him and the fact that Sesshomaru was on top of him, sitting between his legs grinding, and growling and being a fucking dominant asshole wasn't fucking helping!

"Summit Inuyasha, I will make you feel exquisite." Sesshomaru whispered in his ear making his puppy ears flutter. Sesshomaru was gaining control and Inuyasha couldn't help feeling jealous, he didn't have enough power to suppress his demon how come Sesshomaru did?

"Get off me asshole!" Humiliatingly his growl sounded more like pleading and if he could he'd slap himself.

"Inuyasha you were behaving so well, do you perhaps want be to be an aggressive beast?" Sesshomaru asked with a husky chuckle.

Inuyasha tried to glare and tell him to fuck off but the Sesshomaru grinded against his - embarrassingly - hard cock. Inuyasha saw stars for a moment and allowed a completely submissive yelp to leave his lips which in turn brought a dominant chuckle from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru licked and lapped at Inuyasha's neck and his hand ran down Inuyasha's frame ripping his jeans from his body and leaving Inuyasha bare to him. Inuyasha in that minute hated himself for deciding to go commando. Sesshomaru however was very pleased.

"Did you plan a head Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with a smug smirk before allowing his hand to curl around Inuyasha's cock.

Inuyasha gasped and raised his hips in desperation. Inuyasha had never had a hand except his own on such a private place before and with shame he admitted that Sesshomaru's hand felt fucking amazing!

"Well now Sesshy, it looks like somebody is having fun!"

Sesshomaru looked up and saw a grinning Naraku standing next to a smirking Miroku.

**Feudal Era**

"So Sesshomaru is after my hanyou is he?"

A young servant girl shivered. "Y-yes Master, he was gone after him and my sources say he is planning on mating with him."

The women smiled evilly. "Well we can't have that now can we? After all he was mine first and I will kill him first before I allow this torrent unmoral affair to happen."

"M-My lady there is more." The servant squeaked.

She glanced at her and rose a slender eyebrow.

"Apparently they can't find them... his scent was lost and they seemed to have vanished in fin air..."

"Fin air!" She shouted cutting the servant as she stood from her seat and approached the cowering, pale girl, "You do not look stupid but apparently you must be to think that anything can simply disappear! You and your sources are incompetent! Tell me now why should I let you live?"

The girl shied away from the claw placed on her throat, she began stuttering a reply, "P-please L-Lady Kikyo..."

"Do not call me that wench it's Savaren now!" Savaren shouted before cleaving off the servants head.

Savaren turned on her heal and pointed at a terrified butler, "You! Round up my minions and meet me at the gate, we're going to find my hanyou."

He ran from the room and the she-demon licked her bloodied claw and smiled. She would have Inuyasha if that was the last thing she did!

**A/N: This chapter is somewhat short hopefully the next will make up for that. Anyways I made Kikyo the villain! She's also a demon if you haven't noticed... tell me what you think Ok? **


	9. Naraku and Miroku Sitting in a Tree

**Into The Modern World**

**A/N: This week has been crazy and I can't wait till summer break - which I know is a very long time from now - where I'll be able to write all day and not get interrupted! Anyways hopefully this chapter is good I was a little dazed while writing it! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, MPreg, cursing, humor, slight shoujo ai and more on Kikyo's past! **

**Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing, it's true believe me!**

**Chapter Nine: Naraku and Miroku Sitting in a Tree**

**Modern Era**

Miroku wouldn't lie the picture Inuyasha was giving lying underneath Sesshomaru like that red faced and panting his exquisitely pale skin glistening with sweat did turn him on. Maybe he could ask Naraku for a foursome for his birthday.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha shouted as he quickly pulled his clothes on. He couldn't sit up though because Sesshomaru was still crouching over him and Inuyasha could sense that he was about to start growling any second.

"Naraku you and your beta will leave now." Sesshomaru ordered in an oddly calm voice which had Inuyasha even more worried.

Something clicked within Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had said beta as in...

"Miroku you and Naraku are... since when?" Inuyasha cried out aghast as he took in a sniff of Naraku's scent marking Miroku all over. He tried to push Sesshomaru off but the elder wasn't budging.

Naraku smirked and he slid a hand around Miroku's waist, pulling the monk closer to him, "Since about five hundred years give or take a few months."

It was then Inuyasha took in their appearances. Miroku was in a white button up t-shirt and slacks; Naraku was in tight pink jeans and white tank top which - in Inuyasha's opinion - fit way too well. Inuyasha got it then, they were from this time period like their other selves. Inuyasha blinked, he'd always assumed that Miroku and Sango would get together - he was just that oblivious - and well Naraku... well he was Naraku; he was like an older, creepy brother to Inuyasha he never assumed he'd actually find somebody.

Well at least he knew now why Sesshomaru wasn't going nuts and throwing dominate growls everywhere, Miroku and Naraku were mated that meant that they technically weren't potential rivals for him. Inuyasha felt himself role his eyes, his demon was providing him with this knowledge and absolutely purring at Sesshomaru's proximity, Stupid demon.

"Inuyasha you do look rather beautiful, my friend." Miroku purred. Inuyasha stared, not even snorting at how Sesshomaru was growling again. Was Miroku purring at him?

"Inuyasha is mine!" Sesshomaru announced lowly as he pressed himself even closer to the paralyzed half demon.

Inuyasha was thrown out of his stupefied state with that comment and looked up at Sesshomaru with a glare, he snorted, "Che! What is with you lately, Sesshomaru? You've been growling up a storm for every little thing! Miroku isn't after my ass stupid!"

"Not only your ass, no." Miroku answered as he smirked and leaned into Naraku's embrace.

Inuyasha turned to him and rolled his eyes. "Stop joking around Miroku, Sesshomaru is going to take it seriously and then he won't leave me alone!"

Miroku gave him a wink and smirked, "Who said I was joking Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared, "You can't be serious Miroku you're my best friend! And aren't you, you know taken already?"

Miroku snorted, "Inuyasha Sesshomaru is your brother and you allow him to play with you, besides Naraku could play with us."

Inuyasha twisted his face up in disgust, "First off ew, I am never doing it with him, he's like family and Sesshomaru never asked permission. He's assaulting me dimshit..."

A light bulb seemed to go off in Inuyasha's head, "Sesshomaru you bastard you're assaulting me, get the fuck off!"

"Be quiet beta."

**Feudal Era, Fifty years into the past**

_Kikyo_

"Nnngh, w-what?" Kikyo murmured her eyes fluttering open. Her eyes closed again as she flinched in pain, pain pulsed from her shoulder and she clutched in through clenched teeth.

_Kikyo, he took you from me Kikyo. He hurt you, he must pay awaken Kikyo, awaken._

"W-what are you talking about?" Kikyo muttered as pain laced her body. Everything around her was fog like, a pale blue somewhat comforting substance, she found out then that she was floating in a seemingly endless space and it was bringing terror in her, a terror of the unknown.

"Where am I?" Kikyo asked as she looked about her.

_You're dead Kikyo._

The voice seemed to crack in pain, perhaps. Kikyo couldn't distinguish it through the waves of pain and confusion hitting her. What was going on, where was she, who was the voice and where was Inuyasha?

_You're dead and he was the one that killed you, but you won't be gone for very long you'll see, you'll be with me, my love always._

Something dark and impure shot itself out of the foggy sky and into her chest breaking a gasp from her. Evil laughter screams moans, demonic, creature like sound erupted in her mind making her scream as her body twisted and mutated.

Her heart was molding and her thoughts were becoming more and more crowded, her memories were leaving her, truths were being replaced with lies and Kikyo couldn't stop it. Her world was shifting and becoming something else entirely.

_Kikyo you will be mine, Kikyo._

She opened her eyes and saw a white haired girl with a chilling victorious smile crossing her features before everything faded to black.

_Forever and always my dearest Kikyo._

**A/N: Short but better then nothing, right? It's also a little creepy but eh what can you do? Anyway can any of you guess what happened to Kikyo? I'll give you a cookie if you can! Tell me what you think and a lemon next chapter! See the wait wasn't that long... **


End file.
